Dale Smith
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /Quotes|Quotes}} }} |fa = |appearance.first = Taxed |appearance.last = Respect: Part 2 |appearance.list = show }} __TOC__ Dale 'Smithy' Smith first arrived at Sun Hill as an ambitious P.C., following military service with the Queen's Royal Fusiliers. He had no time for political correctness and sometimes appeared to be racist and homophobic. This led him to clash with many colleagues and senior officers. Smithy did strike up a friendship with Sgt. Bob Cryer, who persuaded him to pursue his ambition to become an armed police officer, although Supt. Tom Chandler only supported his application in order to get rid of him from Sun Hill. Smithy joined SO19, and began his training. Cryer's career ended when Smithy accidentally shot him during a hostage scenario not long after completing his training. Cryer did not bear any malice, but Chandler took the opportunity to have Cryer retired. Two years later, Smithy returned to Sun Hill as the new Sergeant following the death of Sgt. Matthew Boyden. Shortly after his return, Smithy fell madly in love with P.C. Kerry Young, who had recently split from her gay husband P.C. Luke Ashton. He also formed a close friendship and working relationship with Insp. Gina Gold. However, Smithy was accused by Luke of being homophobic towards him and was also accused of racism by Adam Okaro. Smithy also joined P.C. Gabriel Kent's "SWAMP" (Straight White Male Police Association). But he then showed a more sensitive side when he was the one to find D.C. Mickey Webb after he had been raped. Mickey later opted for a transfer, leaving Smithy feeling guilty for the way he had handled the situation. After five years as a Sergeant, Smithy received a second promotion from newly promoted Supt. Jack Meadows when he was promoted to Inspector, following the departure of Insp. Rachel Weston. Service Record *1999 - Joins Sun Hill *2000 - Undercover: Contract Killer *2000 - Reprimanded for allowing PC Gary McCann to be beaten up, accused of racism *2001 - Suspended for accusations that he told an old man to shoot a thief & beating up witness Nick Klein *2001 - Transfers to SO19 *2001 - Qualifies as a Firearms Officer *2001 - Firearms Incident: Accidentally Shoots Bob Cryer during hostage situation *2003 - Transfers back to Sun Hill, promoted to Sergeant *2003 - Wrongly accused of racism for claiming DC Eva Sharpe deliberately killed a white suspect *2003 - Held hostage by murder suspect *2005 - Injured in the Sun Hill Fire *2006 - Jailed for three months on the charge of murdering lover Louise Larson *2007 - Acting Inspector *2008 - Carly Samuels murder *2008 - Undercover: Gun Runner *2008 - Held hostage in siege *2009 - Gets stabbed *2009 - Conviction *2009 - Promotion: Inspector *2010 - The Bill End Family and Relationships Family *Mother: Pauline Smith *Father: Unknown *Brother: Mentioned, never named Relationships *P.C. Kerry Young - The love of his life *Louise Larson - A girlfriend, married to a villain, killed and got Smithy sent to prison * DC Kezia Walker - A brief fling that was meant to be a bit of fun * DC/DS Stevie Moss - While Smithy was undercover she was his "girlfriend" and they had a couple of snogs but they ended it there. They kept what happened and left it as it was part of their undercover operation, but kept a close friendship. Major Storylines *2003 - 2004 - Love with Kerry Young *2004 - 2005 - Mission to expose corrupt officer P.C. Gabriel Kent and avenging Kerry Young's rape and murder *2005 - 2006 - Louise Larson Scandal *2008 - Witness *2008 - Gun Runner *2009 - Conviction Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Sun Hill Personnel/Uniform Category:Uniform Personnel Category:Police Constables Category:Sergeants Category:Inspectors Category:Promoted Officers Category:Authorised Firearms Officers